putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Wanna Hear It!
Summary Kagamine Rin starts checking out drawings done by Shiuka for all the videos of Part 2, fawning over all her illustrations while ignoring Hatsune Miku's; seeing the illustrations from The Eyes That Don't Vanish., she reminisces on that moment. She also reminisces about her time in Russia, seeing illustrations from No Need to Worryy!!, and praises herself. Afterwards a high Kagamine Len also makes an appearance, preparing to relax and also check out the images, intending to find the cutest one. Rin suggests a picture of her from Magic is Heresy, before nagging him on his schoolwork and habits. Hearing that Len's picked the cutest picture, she excitedly asks to see it and finds a picture of Miku. As Rin begins to freak out and become Red Rin, Len attempts to calm her down and wonders what's wrong, before Rin shuts him up. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-| Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『しうかの絵をね！ チェックしてみると』 Shiuka's pictures, eh!/We'll see about checking them out *『思い出す景色』 I remember this scene *『今日は俺も灰さ！』 I'm also high today! *『一番かわいい絵がね！』 The cutest picture, huh! *『えー？見つけた？どの絵よ？』 Eh? You’ve found it? Which picture? *『ちょ　おま　目が赤いぞ？』 We—yo—Eyes're red? Illustration Analysis muyuo 1.png|An illustration of Rin Red Rin ish.png|Red Rin was here end of discussion.png|The machine gun The majority of illustrations are taken from previous PVs. One or two images are unique, however, the first being an illustration of Rin such as drawn by Numtack05 himself. The illustration has what appears to be the character for "harmony" scrawled next to it, showing the happiness which Len will ironically upset later. The next image for the PV near the end is one from "No Need to Worryy!!", only vandalized; Rin's eyes are colored red, with some of the red scribbled on her hair and lips like blood. As Rin has now become Red Rin in the song and is angry at Len, this visual gag may be commenting that Len does need to worry now. Finally, the video ends on an image of a machine gun that will later be featured in "It's the End!," save for a yellow scarf being tied on it rather than a red scarf. It's unknown what this indicates in particular, although the yellow scarf is indicative of Irina's comrade and the Ronalds, and possibly may symbolize overall Red Rin's enemies. Sound Effect Analysis The Sazae Family make multiple vocal appearances in the song; as Rin sings the chorus with her favorite foods a second time, mentioning cod with the word "tara," Tara sings that that'd be great, as if attracted by the mention of her name and the food. Katsuo also notes that they're hungry during the break, while Tara expresses hope that they can eat soon. The young one, Ikura, babbles, and Naimhei grumbles on how the children are still being dependent on their parents. During this family squabble, a voice clip is also heard saying they would crush insects such as the listener and Ikura babbles again. Finally, the eel from Stealing is Wrong? calls for a stop, as if to stop all the bickering begun by Rin's commentary. Later on, when Rin is becoming Red Rin, a sound clip can be heard reminiscent of feedback or other distortions, these distortions continuing on as Red Rin snaps at Len. This may represent her fighting with him. Trivia Notes *The song, while being part of Part 2, is a bonus song not included in the story itself. Curiosities *The line where Rin states she likes pacific cod is a pun in the original Japanese, with "Tara" being the word for cod and "Tara" also being the name of the character speaking. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2 Category:Bonus Songs